User talk:JoePlay
Thanks for the welcome! I've been over at the Supreme commander Wiki for awhile and decided to visit another one. I saw the Tau page was lacking a few things and I decided to change that. i'll let you know If I need anything. Firestorm Delta 19:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message Fix Hi Joe, We recently moved back to the Talk Page system from the Message Wall system as you can see. Unfortunately, when we did do, our welcome message for newly registered users was lost as well. Could you reintroduce it for the talk page system from the existing message? Or do I need to write a new one that you can then implement? Montonius (talk) 05:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Joe. As always, you are the man! Montonius (talk) 08:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Top Content Problem Hi Joe, sorry for yet another problem. On our wiki, under the Top Content heading, the Most Popular and Highest Rating headings seem to have turned back to code form e.g most_popular and highest_ratings. Is there anything that we can do to fix this or is this a wikia-wide bug? Montonius (talk) 06:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Joe. I tried what you suggested and got this error message: Oops, magic words (example: #category1#) can only be used in Level 2 menus. It looks like you have some magic words in your Level 1 menu, move them in order to publish your changes. ''' '''Oops! Your Level 1 and Level 2 menus are too wide. Please shorten them to fit. Can you suggest what the mistake is and how to repair it? Montonius (talk) 05:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) After eliminating the extra categories, still getting the error message: Oops! Your Level 1 and Level 2 menus are too wide. Please shorten them to fit. Montonius (talk) 08:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, it was a little more complicated than that and the entire thing needed to be redesigned but I finally figured it out. Thanks for your help, Joe! Montonius (talk) 06:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Removing Bureaucratic Access Hey Joe, Sorry to bother you. My name is Whitefang Algrim Whitefang, and I am the acting Lead Administrator over at the Warhammer 40K Wikia. Myself and our Lead Administrator Montonius would like to respectfully request that someone from the Wikia staff remove Bureaucratic access on our wiki from a user named Thomaslove92 who was illegally granted access from a hacker named thissecretninja. We had an incident at the end of April where an old user named Blade bane, who has both Administrator and Bureaucratic access still, despite not having contributed to the wiki in over two years, thought it would be funny to temporarily granted access to Thissecretninja, who had been banned from our wiki before for seeking to disrupt it for his own amusement. This was both not fair to those of us who have spent literally thousands of hours trying to make our wiki into what it has become, and could have, in fact, only damaged a site that now gets tens of thousands of users every day. After some detective work, I was fortunately able to track down Blade bane and explained the situation to him, and he willingly removed Thissecretninja's access and apologized. But unfortunately, this would not be the end of our tribulations, as Thissecretninja decided to arbitrarily grant Bureaucratic access to the user Thomaslove92, who was banned long ago for making structural changes to our wiki without permission but who was eventually allowed back in the wake of the leniency we granted a few years ago. Once back, he recently asked began altering infoboxes and the achievements system, which of course Montonius informed that this wouldn't be necessary. I am respectfully requesting to have both Blade bane's Admin/Bureaucratic access, as well as Thomaslove92's Bureaucratic access removed. It has already been discussed amongst the current active Admins and Mods of our wiki, and we all unanimously agreed that this would be the best course of action. Any help you can provide in this matter would be greatly appreciated, as we are at our wits end. I hope we can resolve this issue amicably. Thank you. Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang (talk) Associate Administrator - Warhammer 40K Wikiam 10:03, May 8, 2014 -- 07:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC)